Third Times A Charm
by momewrathsway
Summary: After an unusual series of dreams, Claire starts to develop feeling for Charlie she never wanted to have.
1. Chapter 1

She was on her back, staring up into darkness. Her body was shaking, trembling, a rush of sensations bursting over her skin. She felt the beads of sweat tinkling across her skin, cool night air mixing with the warmth rolling off his body as she sat over her, his hand gently falling onto her chest, slowly moving its way down the length of her body, watching as she shivered in response, all ready full with pleasure, almost ready to over flow.

She arched her back, pressing herself against his palm, a shattered whimper spilling over her lips as his hand made its way past her abdomen, his fingers just barely touching her as they moved down between her legs, pressing against the warmth there. She gasped sharply, biting down on her lower lip witch was already swollen and raw from kissing.

He'd barely begun to touch her and already she was coming. It rose up in her belly, spiraling through her and sparking out of control, sending a thousand jolts through her body. She felt as if she'd just exploded, a feeling she'd never experienced before. She threw her head back, eyes opening slowly, her vision blurred as she stared up at the familiar face only inches away from hers, looking deep into his dark blue eyes as his name erupted from her lips.

"Charlie!"

Claire sat up abruptly, looking around her tent. Every thing was in its place. Aaron in his crib, fast asleep, her in her matt of a bed under the blankets, sitting up right as sweat dripped from her skin. Not the cold sweat you'd feel after a nightmare, but real, steamy sweat. The kind that is only accompanied by panting and close body contact. That wasn't the only thing strange. She was shaking.

She looked down at her hands, seeing them tremble visibly. It wasn't nerves or fear, it was need. A need for her dream to finish. A need for something she hadn't gotten in a very, very, very long time. She needed _sex_.

The door to her tent brushed open, startling Claire. Her eyes darted over to the door way where Sawyer stood, holding the flap to her tent open over his head.

"You ok?" He questioned, his voice some how lacking the sincerity you'd expect when someone was rushing the sound of screaming in the middle of the night. "Yeah" Claire replied, annoyed at the obvious lack of breath in her voice. Her lips were trembling, they felt raw and numb, as if she'd _actually_ been kissing someone.

"I heard you screaming that kids name and I thought he might be after your kid again" Sawyer explained, a confused look across his face as he looked around her tent, not noticing any sign of disturbance. "No, no. We're fine" She assured, just wanting him to leave. The feeling hadn't surpassed. It remained running in her veins, polishing through her body, pure animal instinct.

"Then why were you screaming his name?" Sawyer questioned, shooting her a bewildered look. Claire paused for a moment, frantically raking her mind for a response. She couldn't think straight. Every cell in her brain was thoroughly focused on the same thing her body was. _Sex! Sex! Sex!_ It was like there was a horny little man living in side of her head, screaming it at the top of his lungs.

It didn't take Sawyer long to catch on, and a familiar twisted smirk slowly worked its way across her face. Oh god. "Ohh. I get it." He confirmed, a suggestive draw in his voice. "Its not what your thinking" Claire stammered, her face already brick pink with embarrassment. Sawyer wasn't buying it.

"No need to be embarrassed, sweet heart. We all do it" He assured with an amused laugh. Claire buried her face in her hands and shook her head. _Oh god. This can't be happening._

"I know you were screaming the little tattoo's name and all, but If you like, I'd be more then happy to...give you a hand" Sawyer offered, his grin shifting from suggestive to seductive with in seconds. Claire looked up at him in disgust. "Or maybe some other body part, if you'd prefer.." His sentence was cut off when the pillow Claire had thrown hit his head.

"Get out, you pig!" Claire instructed, a frustrated pout across her face. "Your loss" Sawyer shrugged, and let the flap to her tent fall shut as he headed back to his own. Claire snatched her pillow back up and laid it back behind her plopping back against her make-shift mattress and letting out a puff in frustration.

Even after the annoyance Sawyer had caused, her body still trembled, begging to be touched. Claire rolled onto her side tucked her hands under her pillow, her mind bursting with questions. _This doesn't make any since. Why now? More importantly, why Charlie?_ Claire sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on something else. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire stepped out of her tent, Arron resting on her hip, wrapped in his blanket, looking around curiously as usual. She headed towards the bomb fire where Jin and Sun were cooking their breakfast. The three of them had a little agreement that promised Claire a decent share of the fish Jin caught in exchange for letting Sun watch the baby. Although, in Claire's mind, she was on the winning end of both deals. 

"Morning, Claire" Sun greeted, smiling friendly as usual as Claire took a seat on the rock by their tent. "Good morning, Aaron!" She added with much more enthusiasm, moving the blanket out of the way to see his face. Claire smiled, doing her best not to be disturbed by that fact that someone who did nothing but eat, shit and cry got more attention then the person who could actually respond. 

"Good morning" Claire replied for the both of them, peeking past Suns shoulder to see what Jin was cooking up. She couldn't really tell what it was, but it smelled damn good. 

"Morning sunshine" A familiar souther voice greeted. Claire's friendly expression dropped abruptly at the sound of his voice. _Oh god. Please don't be an ass._ She though, already starting to panic. _Who am I kidding, this is Sawyer. He doesn't know how to stop being an ass. _

"Did you get a good nights sleep last night?" He questioned, an amused smirk already peeking on his face. Claire looked at her baby. _Maybe if I ignore him, he'll just go away!_ "I know I did. Well, except for that little disturbance when you woke me up screaming" He noted, as if discussing their sleep was a casual thing for the two to do. _Nope, guess not. _

"You were screaming last night?" Sun questioned, shooting her a worried glance. "I had a bad dream" Claire replied, all to quickly. She knew that it sounded suspicious. Hopefully Sun wouldn't catch on. 

"Oh, she had a dream all right" Sawyer noted with a sarcastic snicker. Claire shoot him a look. He continued. "It didn't really sound like a _bad _dream to me. Then again, since it was Charlie's name you were screaming, I suppose you could be right" He went on, clearly amused by his ability to humiliate her. 

Sun gave Claire a curious look, not quite sure what Sawyer was getting at. "Good bye, Sawyer" Claire spoke through clenched teeth, making her demand very clear. "Bye, sunshine" He replied, giving her a wink before heading back to his tent. Claire sighed in annoyance and readjusting Aaron in her lap. Thank god that was over. 

"You were dreaming about Charlie?" Sun questioned, trying hard to hold back a laugh. _God damn it._ Even Jin seemed to know what he was talking about. He and his wife exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter. Annoyed, Claire pushed herself off the rock and began to walk away. 

She'd been looking down at the sand, muttering to herself in frustration. When she looked up, she was instantly caught eye to eye with Charlie, who just happened to be passing bye. "Morning Claire" He greeted, trying to sound causal although the low tone in his voice and the frantic eyemovement made it clear he was half afraid she would rip his head off. 

"Morning" She replied in an almost whisper, looking down instantly. She could hear Jin and Sun roaring from their tent, but that wasn't the worst part. The sight of Charlie had brought back images from her dream, along with the same tingling feeling she'd first felt. It jolted through her so fast that for a moment she worried she was gonna drop the baby. 

She felt her legs go a little weak, and had to stumble into Charlie in order to keep her balance. "Are you ok?" He questioned, sounding highly concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must of tripped over a rock or something" She replied, her voice suddenly at a loss for breath. "Oh ok" Charlie replied, although he defiantly didn't see any rocks any where near their feet. Claire straighten back up and walked off quickly, practically running towards the jungle in order to get away from them. Confused, Charlie glanced over at Jin and Sun, hoping they could tell him why she was acting so strange. But the two just exchanged another glance before braking out into laughter once again. 

Finally, night fell and Claire could walk back to her tent, hopefully without being seen. She'd spent the entire day avoiding Sawyer, spending all her time on the other end of the beach, trying to keep Aaron content without the comforts of home. But he was fussy and ready for sleep and as a matter of fact, so was she. She'd almost made it into her tent when- 

"Good night, Claire" Sun spoke, once again holding back laughter. "Yeah, Sunshine. Sweet dreams" Sawyer added, his words fallowed by a out break of hushed laughter. Claire frowned as she marched into her tent, quickly letting the flap shut behind her. If it had been a door, it would have slammed. 

She laid Aaron down in his crib and got him situated, rocking him gently until she was sure he was asleep. It didn't take long, after all he hadn't got much nap time with her having to constantly move in order to avoid Sawyer. 

She quickly slipped out of her jeans and placed herself under the covers, ready for some well needed rest. She closed her eyes and laid back against the mat, drifting off to sleep with in seconds. 

She was walking along the beach. No Aaron, just herself. It was a sunny morning, and the part of the beach she was on seemed to be relatively vacant. For a moment she wondered if she were on the other side of the island. But soon, the plants lining the beach began to look familiar and she realized she was headed towards the other end of the beach, moving towards the place where Charlie and Echo had been building their church. 

In between the long wooden beams, Charlie stood shiftless, his skin glistening in the sun. Normally, if Clare saw him on the beach, she would give him a bit of a greeting and then find some excuse to walk away. But at that moment, she couldn't seem to pull her eyes off his bare chest let alone pull herself away. He looked up, spotting her at once and flashing her a rather flattering grin as he stepped of the stump he'd been standing on, whipping his hands off on his jeans. 

Claire felt a flock of butterflies rise up in her stomach, her knees going weak at the sight of him. He was moving forward, walking directly towards her. Before she knew it, his hands were in her hair and her lips were attached to his. She didn't feel scared or freaked out at all. In fact, she welcomed it, running her hands over his bare back, trailing her lips along the edge of his ear. 

His hands found their way under her shirt and quickly pulled it off, instantly returning to graze across her bare flesh as they wondered up her stomach to cup over her plain black bra. Claire moaned in response, throwing her head back, exposing her neck. Charlie took full advantage, pressing his mouth to her warm skin, nibbling gently, causing an eruption of tiny moans in response. 

His hands moved back down her sides and glided behind her hips, lifting her up by her ass so that her legs went around his hips, and carried her back to the inside of the half built church. He laid her down on a pile of blankets witch usually served as his bed, quickly sitting back up as he frantically unbuttoned her jeans. 

Claire lifted her ass off the matt, raising her hips so he could pull the jeans down her legs and off the rest of the way. His hands slid back up her thighs slowly, and Claire couldn't help but whimper in response. She was shaking once again, her heart beating fast in her chest, her plain black underwear already beginning to go wet at the touch of his hands. 

He dipped them under the sides of her panties, pulling them back down as well before letting his hands glide up her legs once again. Claire felt him place a kiss against her belly and jumped in response, the idea of him being that close to the space between her legs alone making her want to push him on his back and take control. 

Just as she'd wanted, he moved down, placing gentle kissed down her abdomen until he'd reached the source of heat that was driving her insane. Claire closed her eyes and threw her head back, arching her hips to meet with his mouth, pulling him closer, not want to have to wait any longer. 

Her fingers raked through his hair, forcing him against her, not that he needed to be forced. A hand slid up between her legs to help her along, and it was only seconds before Claire's body was convulsing, her hands gripping the blankets beneath her, her hips rolling instinctively with the rhythm of his fingers, ready to explode. 

Claire sat up breathlessly, feeling the chill from the room around her settle against her skin. She was sweating heavily, her hair already damp and clinging to her skin. She looked down at her shaking legs witch were stretched out in front of her. She'd kicked off all her blankets and laid across the matt in nothing but a pair of black panties and the blue tank she'd been wearing earlier. She pushed herself up the rest of the way, trying to catch her breath as he rake her fingers through her hair. _Jesus Christ_, she thought. _Not again_. 

Later... 

The next morning, Claire went over to Jin and Suns tent as usual, hoping that the tormenting would stop. But, unfortunately, she was wrong. They didn't even bother to wait until she said hello before they began laughing hysterically. Claire hand begun to storm off but Sun apologized and insisted that she sit back down. After breakfast, Sun offered, well, more like begged to watch Aaron for a little while so that Claire could have some time to herself. That statement brought on another out break of laughter, and Claire was quick to get away from their immature amusement at her experience. 

She walked along the beach aimlessly, not caring so much as to where she was headed, as long as it was away from them. She still felt shaky, as if she'd just stepped off a boat that had been rocking back and forth for hours. To make maters worse, there was this strange rumbling in her stomach that seemed to be the equivalent of stomach growling. Only, the twitching came from a place much lower and she was hungry for something very different. 

During her little walk, she'd been looking out at the water, watching the waves roll in. But now, she turned her head, spotting the familiar shape of the half built church staring her right in the face. And there, standing on a long as he tied a rope around one of the wooden beams was Charlie, shirtless and glowing just like he had been in her dream. _You've got to be shitting me. _

Luckily, for her sake he didn't approach her or smile or even look up. He was concentrating on his work, and Claire quickly made a turn back in the direction she came, only this time, she was headed towards the jungle. 

"Hey Claire" Locke greeted. Claire stopped in her tracks. That was loud. Charlie could defiantly see her now. She looked up at him out of the corner of his eyes, taking note to the angry look he gave at the sound of Lock mentioning her name. But once he realized she was looking at him he turned away, pretending to be focused on his work. 

Claire gave John an nod of reorganization as she walked past, desperately wanting to get away before they some how foundout and decided to join in on the mocking. "Where you headed?" He questioned curiously, wondering why she was going into the jungle by herself. 

"I'm going to the hatch to take a shower" She explained, giving the first excuse that popped into her head. Lock glanced over at Charlie who was doing his best to mind his own business. "You want me to walk with you?" Locke offered, knowing how dangerous the jungle could be, especially with someone like Claire who seemed to be danger's best friend. 

"No, no thank you" She assured quickly, without even looking back as she disappeared into the jungle. Locke gave a confused looking for a moment, then shrugged it off and continued what he was doing. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Claire?" Jack questioned, gently knocking on the door to the bath room. Claire looked up instinctively, although it was clear his voice was coming from the other side of the door, witch meant he clearly couldn't see her or what she was doing. "Yes?" She replied, biting her lip intimately afterwards to keep any other little moans from escaping. 

"Are you alright?" Jack questioned, sounding a bit concerned. Claire felt a small ounce of embarrassment wash over her. "Fine" She replied insistently, hoping to god he'd go away. "Are you sure? You've been in there for almost and hour" He noted, sounding a bit nervous at stating the fact. Claire's cheeks went red. 

"What's going on?" Kate questioned, coming up to his side. "Claire's been in there for over an hour" Jack explained bluntly. Clair rolled her eyes. _Don't these two understand the meaning of privacy? _

"Is she ok? Kate questioned in concern. Claire bit down on her lip harder. "She says she's fine" Jack replied, sounding confused. "Then why the hell has she been in there so long?" Kate questioned, curiously. Claire let out a sigh. "I don't know. Maybe she's..." Jack's voice trailed off. Claire banged her head back against the wall of the shower. 

"Ew, Jack. Your disgusting" Kate replied after a moment, Claire could here him tumble back after she gave him a scolding shove. _Please go away. Please go away. Please go the fuck away._ The door to the bathroom opened. 

"Claire?" Kate questioned, stepping inside. Claire quickly stumbled to her feet. She'd just gotten her balance when the shower curtain came open, a wave of cool air flooding over her naked body as Kate stood before her. Claire grabbed hold of it instinctively, struggling to cover herself up as she stared at Kate in a loss for words, although her mind had a pretty good response. _What the fuck is your problem?_

"Are you alright, Claire?" She questioned, as if opening the shower curtain while someone was inside was a perfectly normal and ok thing to do. "Yes, Kate. I'm fine. Could you close the door please?" She answered sharply, trying to sound rude although she was finding it very difficult. 

"Are you sure?" Claire questioned in an almost motherly tone. Claire rolled her eyes. grabbed her towel off the hanger, wrapped it around herself and stormed out. 

By the time she made her way back to the beach, it was afternoon. She collected Aaron back from Sun's care, giving her and Jin their own time to be alone. Funny, no one ever made fun of them. Afterwards, she made her way over to the other bomb fire where dinner was being served. Claire took a seat on a long, adjusting Aaron in her lap. 

Once she had him situated, she looked up, curious to see who would be accompanying her tonight. She was surprised to see Charlie sitting close by, paying no attention her as he strummed his guitar. After a moment or so, he looked up, surprised to see her as well. 

"I'll go" Charlie offered initiatively, not wanted to get in the way of her getting Aaron's meal. Claire felt a slight twinge of guilt. "Oh, you don't have to go any where" She assured, the words escaping her lips before she could even realize what she was saying. She had no reason to feel guilty. He's the one who lied to her. Usually the thought of him being any where near her or the baby made her uncomfortable. 

Charlie gave her a confused look. "You sure?" He questioned, eyeing her curiously. "Yeah, of course" Claire replied, surprised at herself. A hint of a smile crossed Charlie's face, but he quickly forced it away, not wanting to get his hopes up. Bernard paced Claire her plate and Claire held it up for a moment, trying to figure out how she could eat with the baby taking up all the space on her lap. She glanced over at Charlie, an empty plate at his feet. 

"Hey Charlie?" She spoke up, unable to believe she was actually aboutto ask this. "Hm?" He questioned, looking up curiously. "Would you mind hold Aaron for a bit?" She asked hopefully, the thought of him once again holding her child not nearly as frightening as she'd expected it to be. 

Charlie's face brightened up at the mere idea, and for a moment see seemed to shocked and overjoyed to speak. "Yeah, of course" He replied, stumbling over his words for a moment. Claire smiled appreciatively and carefully passed the lazy bundle that was her son into his arms. Charlie held him close, smiling down at the baby, whom he hadn't seen in so long. 

The sight of him holding Aaron again wasn't at all nerve wrecking. In fact, a small part of Claire was very happy to see him. Charlie had a way with that baby, perhaps because he was so childish himself. Not to say he was immature, he just had a very boyish look and a cheeky since of humor, plus a mild timidness, despite the fact that he tended to say what ever popped into his head. Theses were all qualities that reminded her of the way a toddler would act. To sum it up, he was cute, especially when playing with that baby. 

Claire found herself paying more attention to them then she was to her plate, watching the overjoyed expression across Charlie's face as he rocked Aaron in his arms, looking as if he were about to burst with excitement. _Adorable_. The word popped into Claire's head without warning, and she was quick to swat it away. 

No, this wasn't right. Charlie isn't innocent or cute. He's a god damn Junkie. One who lied to her and endangered the life of her baby. Snap out of it, Claire. You can't trust him. You really, really shouldn't trust him. 

"Charlie" She spoke up once again, after finishing her plate. "Yeah?" He replied, looking up, not particularly wanting to take his eyes off the baby, but for Claire, he made the exception. A worried look came across his face when she didn't respond right away, his smile fading. She was gonna take Aaron back, he could sense it. She still didn't trust him. 

"Would you mind watching him for a bit?" She questioned, still not sure why she was doing any of this. It was like she was being possessed by some unknown spirit, one that apparently had that hots for Charlie and wanted her to trust him. Charlie didn't respond. "He's been keeping me up lately, I could use some rest" She explained, knowing full well that Aaron was not the one to be blamed for her lack of sleep. 

"Are you sure?" Charlie questioned, giving her a look that would suggest she'd lost her mind. "Yeah. I mean, if you don't mind" She confirmed, still feeling awkward that these words were actually coming out of her mouth. _Oh shit, was this another dream?_

"No, I'd love to" He assured, afraid that if he hesitated more then a second Aaron would be snatched away. He wasn't sure why Claire was suddenly being so nice to him, but he was about to do or say anything that was going to make her change her mind. 

"Thank you, Charlie" She replied appreciatively, feeling a bit strange when saying his name. She'd almost forgotten what it sounded like to hear herself say it. With that, she sat her plate aside and pushed herself to her feet before making her way to her tent. 

She slipped inside and pulled off her jeans, plopping down on her matt and situating herself against her pillow. She'd only settled in for a moment before the familiar urge crept up her thighs, resting in it usual habitat. It didn't rest for long. Claire sighed in aggravation, wishing there was some way to make it go away. 

Well, she knew one way. But, that simply was not going to happen. Letting Charlie hold Aaron again was one thing, but letting him hold her, touch her, fuck her. That was a wholeother story. _Unless..._

_No!_ Claire stopped herself, shaking the thought from her head instantly. She was not going to give into this. She was a human, not just some animal running on nothing but impulse. She was going to get past this. All she needed to do was figure out how. 

The temptation was growing stronger, her body yearning to be touched. She rolled onto her back and took a deep breath, feeling her hands began to shake as she forced them to stay at her sides. Her thighs were trembling, wanting, longing, begging for release. Claire bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut it off. Trying to make the feeling stop. It was no use. 

With a tiny whimper of defeat, she freed her hands from their stiff position against the matt and let them wonder freely as she'd done in the shower. Charlie surely couldn't fix her, but perhaps she could fix herself after all. 

later... 

Sawyer was sitting just outside his tent before his measly camp fire, reading his latest book. The sun had almost gone down, and the island remained relatively quiet, most of the castaways already inside their tents, getting ready for bed. He hadn't even noticed the silence surrounding him until it was suddenly disturbed. 

From out of no where, the sound of heavy breathing flooded his ears. Sawyer looked up instinctively, eye brows furrowed as he looked around, trying to locate the source of the sound, which seemed to be getting louder every second. His initial thought was that it was coming from Jin and Sun's tent, that the two were having a nice afternoon quickie before settling into bed. 

But after listening a moment more, hearing the desperation that was practically dripping from the soft moans and whimpers that now accompanied the breathing, he began to reconsider. Then, as if some kind of coincidence, a familiar name confirmed his suspicion. 

"Charlie" 

It came in a low whisper, in a faint Australian accent that could belong to no one but Claire. It was clear now that the sounds were coming form her tent, and that she was obviously having another one of her sex dreams. 

Sawyer couldn't help but snicker a bit to himself, unable to deny the slight turn on he experienced just listening to her. But, unfortunately, it wasn't his name she was calling and it wasn't him she wanted. It was Charlie, and from the sound of it, she wanted him **BAD**. 

So, being the kind hearted helper he was, Sawyer took it upon him self to help Claire out and let Charlie know just how much she needed him. He pushed himself up and walked around the island, searching fiercely until he spotted Charlie, surprised to see him holding Claire's baby in his arms. 

"Hey Charlie" He greeted, striding the short distance to the campfire. Charlie looked up, slightly annoyed that Sawyer was interrupting his time with Aaron. "What?" He questioned, sounding a bit more offensive then he intended. 

_He'll thank me for this later_, Sawyer confirmed to himself, and decided to let his little attitude slide. After all, this was the first time he'd been with his kid in a while. And to everyone on the island, Aaron was Charlie's kid. Well, everyone except Claire. But if his plan worked, all that would change very soon. 

"Claire wants you" Sawyer replied, holding back laughter as he repeated the words in his head a second time, taking good note to their double meaning. Charlie looked for a confused for a moment. "She dose?" He questioned, a bewildered look across his face. 

"Defiantly" Sawyer confirmed, once again struggling to contain himself. "Why? Is there something wrong?" He asked, instantly worried. Sawyer shrugged. "I don't know. She just told me to get you" Sawyer explained impatiently. _God damn, this kid was full of questions. _

Charlie stood up quickly, still concerned that something might be wrong. He placed Aaron in Sawyers arms before he had a chance to protest, muttered a flimsy thanks and ran off to her ten. Sawyer looked down at the bundle he held in mild disgust. 

"Great. I knew this plan was to good to be true. Here he's running off to bang your hottie of a mom, and I'm stuck holding you" Sawyer grumbled resentfully. Arron giggled, having no clue what the man was talking about. All he knew about the man holding him was that he had a funny voice. 

"Yeah, you think this is funny don't you?" Sawyer questioned, arching an eye brow at the child in his arms. Aaron squealed in response. It seemed to more pissed off Sawyer got, the more amusing Aaron seemed to find him. 

"Shut up" scoffed moodily. Aaron only laughed more. Sawyer huffed in annoyance and sat down on the long by the campfire. God damn it. 

Meanwhile... 

Charlie made it to Claire's tent, taking no notice to the faint noises coming from inside. He wasn't paying attention and couldn't hear over his own heavy panting that had resulted from his sprit across the length of the beach. His heart was pounding so loud against his chest that it was a surprise Claire didn't hear him from outside. 

Unfortunately, she too was distracted. Not by the need to help someone else, but the need to help herself. And right now, it seemed impossible to do so. Her hand tucked between her legs, fingers moving rapidly, her hips arched up ward, her body soaked with sweat. She could feel herself getting closer and closer but never seemed to make it quite there. She needed it now more then ever. It was past any level of logic. The animal inside her had taken control, and it wanted one thing. That thing appeared in her door way seconds later. 

"Hey Claire, Sawyer said you wanted me for something. I ran here as fast as I could, but-" Charlie's voice trailed off when it registered in his mind just what was going on in front of him. 

Claire laid on her back, eyes squeezed shut, her lower lip pinched between her teeth, her hair plastered to her pillow. Her skin sparkled with the sweat that was beading across her flushed, hot skin. Her legs were parted slightly, trembling visibly. Her right hand gripped the blankets beneath her, nails digging into the matt, her other hand moving hurriedly beneath her thin white panties. 

Charlie stared in shock, not knowing how to react to what he was seeing other then the way his instincts forced him to. Claire's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice, sitting up quickly and removing her hand from the warmth between her thighs, a look of shock and embarrassment across her face as she stared back at him. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see anything." Charlie stammered, trying to find some way to ease her embarrassment. The little gasp that came out of Claire's mouth as she continued to stare in disbelief told him he wasn't helping. "I'll go" He assured quickly, and practically spun as he turned to the flap to her tent, fumbling to find his way out. 

"Wait-" Claire called, her voice thick with need. Charlie turned back around, trying his best not to look at her almost bare body and focused directly on her face. The longing look in her eyes making him reconsider this as a good idea, for the desperation he sensed there made him weak in the knees. 

Claire let out a long, slow, shaky breath, trying to decide once and for all if this was really a good idea. But at this point, she was past all reason, and her yearning quickly took the lead. 

"Come here" She instructed breathlessly, her lower lip quivering as she stared up at him in a mixture of fear and uncontrollable desire. Charlie hesitated for a moment, not quite sure what she was asking at him. But from the looks of it, she wasn't in a patient mood, and his lingering in her door way was only going to make the situation worse. 

He moved forward cautiously, half expecting for her to slap him across the face when he knelt down in front. Or more likely, gouge out his eyes for staring or rip out his tongue so he could never tell another soul what he saw, not that he ever would. But instead, Claire straighten up the rest of the way, their bodies so close that he could feel the heat waving off of her. Seeing every bead of sweat roll of her skin clear as day. 

He sat still for a moment, although she was hardly still with her limbs convulsing the way they were. She stared into his eyes as if she were looking for something. An answer, maybe. Some sign to assure her that this was a right idea. Charlie didn't know what she managed to find in them, but what ever it was must have inclined towards a "yes" because after a moment, her hands lifted to the sides of his face, cupping around his neck as she leaned in, pressing her full, quivering lips against his in a hot, passion filled kiss. 

Charlie was in shock only for a moment before his instincts kicked in, urging him on. He moved his hands to Claire's side, welcoming her mouth to his as his lips moved harmoniously with hers. He let his tongue enter her mouth, not forcefully as most males would, but gently, provoking her along.  
Claire let out a sharp breath, her body aching to be touched. His hands gently held at her waist was no longer enough to satisfy her. She wanted more. Impatiently she threw herself forward, moving her body between his legs as she pushed herself upward, pressing against him. She knelt over him so that her body formed a kind of backwards "L", her hands continuing to rake through his hair ass she kissed him fiercely.  
Complying to her demands, Charlie let his hands slide up her back, moving her shirt up with them. The feel of his hands caused Claire's muscles to flex spontaneously, responding to the irresistible warmth spawning from his palms as the pressed against her already hot flesh.  
She pulled her mouth form his with a disappointed groan, leaning back just enough to create about an inch of space between them as she ran her hands down his stomach, taking no more then a second to enjoy the response she got from his flexing muscles beneath his thin cotton shirt as her hands raked down his belly, quick to find the him of his shirt and yank it up, watch his stomach flex instinctively, responding to its sudden exposure.  
Claire pulled it up impatiently and tore it off over his head, quickly pushing herself closer to him once again, this time straddling his closed legs as she pressed against his newly bare skin. She could feel the heat rolling off his skin onto hers like waves crashing against the shore, electing another feather moan from her plump, raw lips.  
Charlie pressed a hurried kiss against her lips, letting it linger as she placed another one on her chin, then on her neck, hearing Claire gasp in response as she threw her head back, her hair trinkling down her spine. Charlie's hands rose up her sides feverishly, his hands clutching at her warm flesh. She moved the material of her shirt with them, tugging gently, compelling her to light her arms so he could remove it.  
It didn't take Claire long to get the picture, and she soon lifted her arms up over her head, arching her back as the short was rolled up the rest of his way, his fingers just barely brushing against the tender sides of her breast as he pulled it up and off over her head. She wrapped her arms back around him quickly, pressing her forehead to his and placing a heated kiss against his lips, Her vision growing blurry with the steam collecting in the room.  
Charlie's hands roamed down to her hips, squeezing so that her pelvic was pressed hard against his, a gasp escaping his own lips when her already wet panties came in contact with the boldge in his jeans. Claire tilted back further as his lips ravished her bare neck, and Charlie slowly lowered her onto her back.  
With in seconds, he was on top of her, his bare torso pressing against hers, feeling her hard nipples graze against his burning skin. He ran his hand over hip, slowly running it over the curves of her sides to cup her breast. Claire whimpered in response, her eyes squeezing shut as she pressed her head back into the pillow, arching her hips to meet with his.  
Charlie bent his head, pressing his mouth to her other aching breast, feeling her fingers raked through his hair as his lips grazed the taunt skin. Claire only let this go on for her moment, her need peaking every second. She couldn't take it any more. she could feel the moisture dripping for the thighs, the thin fabric of her panties already soaking wet.  
She was ready for him. And she wasn't about to waist time. She'd waited for this long enough. Claire pulled his head back up to hers, kissing him forcefully, showing him just how badly she needed to be touched. Charlie let out a scattered breath, more then willing to do as she wished.  
A slightly wicked smile crossed his face as he moved his hand back down from her breast, running his fingers slowly across her tingling skin until he came to the thin strap that clung loosely to her hip, gathering it in his hand and tugging it down with ease. Claire lifted her hips, allowing him to pull the fabric over her ass and move it down her thighs with ease.  
The sudden exposure aroused Claire even more, provoking another moan from the back of her throat. Charlie's fingers made their way back up her thigh, moving slow, making her wait. She groaned in response, knowing now that he was teasing her, and having quite the good time in doing so.  
She felt his finger tips brush against her, the small contact light as a feather, just enough to create a tiny spark inside her before he moved them away again. Claire gasped, longing for his touch to return. She dug her nails into his arm, urging him back, and Charlie willingly complained. His fingers brushed against her once again, just as lightly as he'd done the first time. Claire felt another unmaintainable spasm that lasted for only a split second, but still managed to shake another soft cry from her lips.  
She shifted her hips upward, trying to meet with his hand, but Charlie only pulled it away. If he was going to do this, we wanted to take control. He wanted to toy with her. To tease her. That way, when he was finally inside her, she wouldn't be able to control herself. If only he knew how much control she'd already lost just by inviting him into her tent, let alone inviting him into her.  
He repeated the movement a few more times, pressing a little harder, moving in a little deeper, feeling her grow more wet every time his finger tips came in contact with her skin. Finally, he put the teasing aside, letting his index finger slide the length of slit before he located her clit, starting up a rapid movement that mimicked the very gesture she'd been performing on herself when he'd walked in.  
Only his fingers were longer and more capable of reaching the places that need to be touched, not to mention that they were attached to Charlie, who for some reason seemed to be the only thing on earth with the ability to make her cum. His fingers continued their graphic stimulation, moving faster the Claire thought possible as he nuzzled her abdomen, placing light kisses all across her fluttering belly.  
Foreplay had never been this good with any of the men Claire had been with. It was usual nice, a way to get her body ready for penetration, a method to keep sex from hurting any more then it had to. But it usually only left Claire a little turned on, over shadowed the awkwardness she felt having someone probe at her most private body part.  
She'd never considered Thomas bad in bed. He might not have been the king of for play, but the actual sex always felt good. She never came, but it had always felt good. Mostly because she loved him, and because the thought of making him happy gave her a bit of a high.  
But this time, she could feel it coming. Rising up in her with every second, her body already overflowing with pleasure as Charlie continued his magic, having just barely begun. He switched his index finger from her clit and replaced it with his thumb, pressing hard against her as he slipped two more fingers inside her, moving them in slowly. Not because he thought he might hurt her by going in to quickly, by now she was so soaked that the idea of any friction would be absurd. He did it because he wanted to watch her suffer, seeing the desperation in her eyes as she whimpered and moaned, begging him for more.  
Once inside, her began moving his fingers quickly, pressing against her g-spot after finding it with ease, as if her body was a territory he'd searched many times before. Overwhelmed by the feelings bubbling up inside her, Claire wondered if he was some how reading her mind. Then she remembered that her anatomy was no different then any other women's, and his familiarity with her spots were probably from past experience, not psychic ability.  
Either way, Claire was practically lost in bliss, feeling it crash over her body in a series of small spasms, starting at the blast of heat inside her and sprawling out, sending waves of pleasure through her, each sparking a tiny blast beneath the surface of her skin, exploding all at once like it was the god damn forth of July.  
Claire lay beneath him in a pool of sweet release, her thighs quaking still as he pulled his fingers out of her warmth, resting them against the inside of her leg, feeling them tremble in response to his own arousal. The teasing didn't just torture her, he was putting himself in pain as well. His jeans had become incredibly tight, and he was beginning to grow a bit desperate, himself.  
Claire's orgasm began to die down, only a few small tremors now rushing through her body, fizzing out and dissolving back inside her, resting until later. Claire ran her hands up the sides of his arms, feeling his muscles flex in response to her touch. She could tell he was hungry, and wasn't about to deny him the thing she had so viciously craved for the past week.  
He moved himself up so that they were face to face, his body sliding against hers with ease, her burning skin sparking against his. He laid one hand by her face, brushing all the tiny hairs that had clung to her cheek and her forehead away, not at all worried about time. He was savoring her. Looking over every inch of her familiar face as he wanted to capture the image of her every tiny pour in his mind. Claire smiled, her lips still a little shaky as she stared up at him, her body ready for more.  
Charlie slid his other arm under the small of her back, feeling her body press harder against him, their sweet mixing together to create some wild aphrodisiac as she arched her back to give him more room. He let his hand glide over her chick, across her chest, past her breast and over the curves of her sides, moving it up her trembling thighs and squeezing there, her leg bending slightly in response to the pressure, giving him better access to the tight nook he was about to enter.  
He pressed inside her, a sharp gasp spilling over his lips as he pressed his forehead to hers, sweat dripping from his messy blonde hair. Claire let out a low moan as he entered her, her body jerking back with his, feeling none of the usual pain or discomfort experienced when first starting off. With her body pressed against him, her hands tangled in his damp hair, his lips grazing over every inch of her face as his breath prickled against her feverish skin.  
His hips rocked with hers gently, finding the rhythm, then gaining speed. He could now slide in and out with ease without fear of hurting her, and the heat and tightness wrapping around him was quickly working him into a frenzy. He began to pump faster, her hips now moving with his, both bodied aching for release.  
It came over them in one heavy sweep, an explosion of heat waving over their skin, igniting them in its flame. Their cries echoed through the walls of the tent, the world seeming to spend around them in their blurry vision, distorted by heat and passion.  
Charlie collapsed against her, his face buried in her neck, tasting her sweat sweet against his lips as he gasped for air. Claire kissed his forehead, her eyes sparkling as tears of relief rolled down her cheeks. Charlie lifted his head and kissed along her jaw, tasting the salty moisture against his lips and looking up at her in concern.  
"Claire?" He questioned, worried he'd done something wrong. "Thank you" She choked, her voice horse from all the screaming she'd done earlier. There was something in her voice, as if what they had just done had been somethingshed ben waiting for a very, very long time.  
Charlie gave her a confused look, not sure how to respond. Claire rested for a moment, smiling with embarrassment as she tried to catch her breath, knowing how silly that must have sounded. This only worsened his curiosity.  
"Sorry, that probably sounded weird" She replied, unable to keep from laughing at herself. She'd caught her breath and the heat of her skin had begun to fade, the cool night air filtering into the room and setting a chill to her skin.  
"No, not at all. I'm just not sure what you meant by it" Charlie explained, shifting so that he was no longer directly on top of her, but instead laid against the matt, half of his body leaning over hers.  
"It just that, I've never really had an orgasm before" She explained, looking a little embarrassed when saying the word. Charlie looked at her in surprise. "Never?" He questioned in disbelief. Claire shook her head.  
"I've only been with two other guys. The first one was in high school. He was a nice guy, but he didn't really know what he was doing. And the second one was-"  
"A dirty bastard" Charlie finished bitterly. Claire smiled.  
"-Thomas" she continued, trying not to laugh at the defensive tone in his husky voice. A smile came over his face with an heir of accomplishment, taking pride in knowing he was the first man to make her cum.  
"I've never really been big on sex. Sure, its nice every now and then, but I don't really think about it much. But for the past couple weeks, I don't know. I just started having...cravings, I guess. I kept having dreams. Dreams about you. About sex, with you" Claire explained, no longer blushing at her openness. She was ok with talking to Charlie. She knew that she could tell him anything and he would understand. He really did love her.  
The overjoyed smile on his face shifted to slight amusement, and now it was Claire's turn to give him the confused look. She raised her eye brow, looking up at him with a question in her eyes, asking what the hell was so damn funny.  
"Well then, I guess third times a charm" Charlie replied, laughing a little. Claire didn't know rather to laugh or cry at just how bad the joke had been. Even if it was corny, there was still some humor in it, and she soon found herself laughing much, much more then the cheesy line deserved.  
Once their laughter died down, Charlie kissed her neck. Gentle, like a habit. Claire let her eyes fall shut against her cheeks, the energy draining from her and the exhaustion setting in. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, and shifted onto her side so that she was facing his chest, her hands curled up between them close to her face as she curled up in his shadow.  
Charlie sat up for a moment, grabbing hold of the blankets that had been kicked to the end of their matt and pulling them up to drape over their bodies. He put his arms around Claire, slipping one under her neck to serve as a pillow, the other around her waist, pulling her tight until she couldn't get any closer.  
He kissed her forehead and toyed with her hair, and Claire could feel sleep creeping up fast. She snuggled against him, placing a soft kiss on his chest, basking in the satisfaction that she'd found at last.  



End file.
